Suite deBlair Sandburg: Chaman, Guide, Sorcier
by satine01
Summary: Vous êtes une Sentinelle ? Allons donc, cela change des choses' 'Blair Sandburg: Shaman, Guide, Wizard' par Amarin Rose . Qui a dit que les sorciers ne savaient ce que sont les Sentinelles ? Et s'il y avait même une parmi nous sorciers favoris. Et si Blai


**_Titre:_ **Suite deBlair Sandburg: Chaman, Guide, Sorcier

**_Auteur:_** satine 01

**_Disclamer:_** tout est à J.K. Rowling. Je suis partie de l'idée d'Amarin Rose dans sa fic que j'ai traduite _"Blair Sandburg: Shaman, Guide, Wizard"_

**_Catégorie:_** Crossover mais ensuite plus _Harry Potter_ que _The Sentinel_

**_Rating:_** R (je pense que je vais mettre des lemons plus tard!)

**_Crossover:_** The Sentinel /Harry Potter

**_Pairing:_** Jim/Blair, Sirius/Remus, et Severus??? #Vous allez voir hinhinhin!#

**_Résumé:_** **_'Vous êtes une Sentinelle ? Allons donc, cela change des choses' _**('_Blair Sandburg: Shaman, Guide, Wizard'_ par Amarin Rose) . Qui a dit que les sorciers ne savaient ce que sont les Sentinelles ? Et s'il y avait même une parmi nous sorciers favoris. Et si Blair retrouvait son père et rentrait enfin chez lui.

**_Remarques :_**

Il faut avoir lu la fiction d'Amarin Rose _"Blair Sandburg : Shaman, Guide, Wizard"_ que j'ai traduit pour comprendre le début.

L'action ne prends en compte que les 6 premiers livre Harry Potter (sans compter la fin tragique du 5eme et du 6eme tome), et, normalement les 4 saisons de la série. L'action se passe 2 ans après la 7eme année de Harry à Hogwarts. Il est possible qu'il ait des incohérences entre le temps dans _The Sentinel_ et _Harry Potter_, après tout, Severus eut son fils à peu près à 20 ans, au même moment qu'est né Harry, mais ici Harry a 20 ans alors que Blair 35! N'en tenez pas compte svp !

_**Chapitre 1 : Où tout se met en place (à défaut d'un vrai titre!).**_

-------------JBJBJBJBJB((((((((((((((((Jim/****/Blair))))))))))))))))JBJBJBJBJB--------------

"- Professeurs d'étude de Moldus, hum ?" fit Jim dès qu'on les laissa seuls dans leurs appartements. "Je n'ai jamais pensé à bosser comme prof un jour !"

Blair ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha de l'autre homme et se cacha dans son étreinte. Il se détendit tandis que Jim les amenait sur le canapé. Blair soupira. Il était fatigué. Très fatigué. Toutes ses révélations !

Son père retrouvé.

Un nouveau monde.

La magie.

Oui, la magie, parlons-en ! Jamais il n'aurait cru que cela existait. C'était vrai que les tributs qu'il étudiait utilisaient une sorte de magie. Mais la vraie magie avait tout de différents.

Et même toute l'histoire des Sentinelles prenait un autre tournant.

Il soupira, se plongea un peu plus dans l'étreinte.

A leur arrivé à Hogwarts, le professeur Dumbledore leur a montré les environs et l'école elle-même. Il leur dit qu'ils avaient encore deux mois de vacances avant de commencer à enseigner et le temps de s'habituer à leur nouvel environnement.

Albus les informa que pour les couvrir auprès de leurs collègues à Cascade, il avait organisé un échange des flics qui commençait au début de l'année scolaire et prendra fin neuf mois plus tard. Mais Jim demanda s'ils pouvaient dire la vérité à Simon : après tout, c'était un ami qui connaissait le secret de Sentinelle. Il était décidé alors qu'à la fin de leur congé officiel, ils allaient le lui dire.

Blair, quant à lui, avait déjà trouvé un objet de fascination : le château. Il était vieux et sombre, mais rempli de magie, qui le rendait habitable et l'entourait d'une aura attirante.

Mais plus que tout, l'anthropologue était intéressé par la communauté magique. Après tout, c'est une société cachée dans la Société Moderne. Son terrain d'étude (**_1_**).

Blair se **réveilla ** quand on lui mit une tasse de café dans les mains. Jim reprit place à côté de lui.

"- J'ai rangé nos affaires dans l'une des chambres et j'ai demandé à l'un des... _elfes de maison_... si je ne me trompe... de nous amener du café," fit Jim. "Tu en as besoin autant que moi, alors bois !"

Blair s'exécuta. Il n'avait pas remarqué que l'autre homme avait quitté la pièce ; il avait zoné, _littéralement_.

"- Merci, Jim," chuchota-t-il. "C'est juste que pour une fois, ça me dépasse. Il me faudra un moment pour m'habituer."

Jim haussa la tête. Il comprenait.

"- Il faudra se préparer pour aller à la Grande Salle. Dumbledore nous attend dans 15 minutes."

"- Déjà !" s'exclama Blair se ruant vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et se reprendre un peu.

Jim le regarda partir. Il était lui-même stressé, et savoir qu'ils allaient être introduits aux membres du personnel qui restait là pendant les vacances, n'aidait pas.

-----------SRSRSRSR((((((((((((((((Sirius//Remus))))))))))))))))SRSRSRSR----------

Sirius gémit en se réveillant. Il sentit le sol dur sous lui et la forêt qui l'entourait. Mais tout était si... _présent_. C'était comme s'il était sous son apparence animagi, mais en gardant toute sa personnalité humaine. Il ouvrit les yeux, et les laissa s'habituer à la semi-noirceur du lieu. Et puis, tout à coup, avant qu'il ne puisse se lever, des pas se firent entendre et Remus s'approcha.

_&Depuis quand j'arrive à l'entendre venir, il se déplace au pas de loup ! &_ pensa Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

Remus s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

"- Ne te lève pas, tu as reçu sans doute un coup," fit-il doucement, mais pour Sirius c'était comme s'il avait crié.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois ?"

La seule chose dont il se rappelait était que Dumbledore les avait envoyés dans les fins fonds de la Forêt Interdite pour une mission de surveillance pour l'Ordre, et que deux semaines plus tard, après d'innombrables journées d'ennui, ils s'étaient fait attaquer.

Et là, il se réveillait, la tête en feu, se prenant pour une antenne qui capte tous les sons aux à l'entour, tous les assaillants disparus.

"- On s'est battu et tu es tombé, je suppose que l'un d'eux t'a touché," expliqua Remus. "Mais j'ai vérifié, tu n'as aucun sort sur toi."

Sirius acquiesça avant de se passer la main sur les yeux.

"- Merlin, c'est comme si mes sens étaient devenus fous !" fit Sirius tout doucement.

Tout à coup il eut un craquement et un bruit d'un animal, ce qui obligea l'animagus porter ses mains à ses oreilles.

"- Et ça continue. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu à mon début d'animagus, quand tout bruit me faisait sursauter, tout détail me sautait aux yeux et toute odeur me vrillait le nez. Mais là, le toucher s'y met aussi. Je serais pas étonné que mes goûts ont aussi changé !"

Remus le regarda attentivement.

"- C'est comme ça que je me sens aux alentours de la pleine lune," dit le loup-garou en fronçant les sourcils. "Mais ce n'est pas aussi accentué."

Puis il s'approcha de Sirius et vérifia qu'il n'avait autres blessures.

"- Et toi, tu vas bien ?" demanda celui-ci. "Qu'est ce que tu as fait d'eux ?"

Remus sourit.

"- J'ai dégagé un peu le terrain," fit-il. "Je les ai fait transplaner au point d'accès dont Dumbledore m'a parlé."

"- Il nous faut rester ici encore quelques jours. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre nous faire repérer. Et maintenant que j'ai ce problème... j'espère que ça passera."

Remus l'aida à se déplacer vers la cabane où ils s'étaient établi et il laissa son ami l'installer avant de reprendre leur routine quotidienne.

Cette nuit, Sirius eut du mal à s'endormir, entouré par les bruits de la forêt environnante amplifiés au maximum. Il soupira avant d'essayer de se concentrer sur la respiration calme de Remus. Ce n'est que des heures plus tard qu'il s'endormit grâce aux battements réguliers du cœur du loup-garou.

-----------S?S?S?S?((((((((((((((((Severus/?))))))))))))))))S?S?S?S?----------

Snape se massa les tempes avec les dix doits de ses mains. Il soupira en rentrant dans ses appartements après avoir laissé Blair avec le directeur. Il n'avait prévu ramener Ellison avec lui, ni que Dumbledore leur propose un poste, mais après tout, tant mieux, qu'ils se rendent utiles.

Il se servit un verre d'alcool avant de prendre place à son fauteuil favori devant le feu allumé tout le long de l'année, puisque les cachots étaient assez froids même en été.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au silence apaisant de la pièce. Il ne fit surpris de sentir des bras passer à ses épaules et un souffle à son cou quelques minutes plus tard.

"- Tu es rentré," fit une voix tranquille. "J'ai eu le temps de finir le bouquin que tu m'as donné."

"- Ca t'a plu ?" demanda Snape se laissant aller à l'étreinte.

"- C'était... bof," fit la voix avec un ton joueur.

"- _Bof_ ?" fit Snape ouvrant les yeux, une lueur maligne y brillant.

"- Bien sur qu'il était bien, idiot," répondit enfin la personne, passant devant l'homme pour s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Un moment plus tard, quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, ils se séparèrent. Snape attira la silhouette sur ses genoux. Il caressa avec les bouts de ses doits le visage devant lui.

"- Est-ce que ça s'est bien passé ?" vint la question.

"- Je... ça m'avait surpris d'apprendre que j'ai un fils. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai réalisé combien il ressemble à Naomi. Mais aussi combien il est différent d'elle. Les traits du caractère qui sont un mélange de nos deux. Ou encore ceux qu'il tien de moi..."

Severus se sentait un peu perdu. Il sentit l'étreinte protectrice se resserrer sur lui. Il en était soulagé : l'autre comprenait ce qui se passait. Il était un soutien pour lui.

"- Et j'ai découvert qu'il est Chaman et Guide d'une Sentinelle."

"- L'homme qui est venu avec vous," fit l'autre.

"- Oui," soupira Snape. "L'homme qui d'ailleurs paraît être le compagnon de mon fils."

L'autre eut un gloussement et Snape cru entendre un vague _'quel père tel fils'_.

"- Tout à l'heure ils vont être présentés aux autres," fit le Maître de Potions. "Mais ce n'est qu'ensuite lors de la réunion d'Ordre qu'Albus les présentera vraiment."

"- C'est vrai, c'est aujourd'hui que la réunion aura lieu," murmura l'autre avec un soupir. "Est-ce que tu ne sais pas si Albus a des nouvelles de... ?"

Snape fit non d'un coup de tête. L'autre eut un froncement de sourcils.

"- Ce n'est pas normal..." commença l'autre.

"- Laisse," l'arrêta Snape. "Ne te tracasse pas, ils vont revenir."

-------------TTTT((((((((((((((((TTTT))))))))))))))))TTTT--------------

Quand Jim et Blair rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour la deuxième fois de la journée (ils l'avaient déjà visité avec Albus quelques heures plutôt), ils remarquèrent que la table au fond de la salle, celle qui était perpendiculairement aux quatre autres, elle était couverte pour plusieurs personnes, et qu'apparemment il ne manquait, à part eux, qu'un autre.

Dumbledore leur fit un geste d'approcher avant de prendre la parole, les autres membres du personnel l'écoutant attentivement, mais jetant de temps en temps des regards intrigués aux deux nouveaux venus.

"- Je veux vous présenter deux nouveaux professeurs d'étude de Moldus," commença le vieil homme. "Jim Ellison et Blair Sandburg viennent des Etats Unis. Ils vont rester pour cette année scolaire pour l'instant."

D'un, Dumbledore avait bien respecté son droit de ne pas dire son vrai nom, pensa Blair. Et de deux, il ne les obligeait pas de rester là plus longtemps, il leur laissait le choix.

Blair jeta un coup d'oeil à Jim avant de s'avancer vers les autres, pour les saluer.

"- Poppy Pomfresh," se présenta la femme tout en blanc. "Je suis l'infirmière. Obligée à rester ici pour les vacances ! Bienvenue."

"- Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose et directrice adjointe."

"- Filius Flitwick, professeur d'enchantement."

"- Rubeus Hagrid, garde chasse et professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques."

"- Bien," sourit Dumbledore. "Et bien, vous connaissez déjà Severus et moi. Vous voyez, on n'est pas beaucoup ici pendant l'été. Mais je crois qu'il manque une personne, vous le rencontrerez tout à l'heure, il sera un peu en retard."

Ils s'installèrent, et commencèrent à manger quand Jim remarqua que la porte derrière la table s'était ouverte pour laisser passer une personne.

C'était un jeune homme, pas très grand, mais qui était svelte et avait une silhouette bien formée. Aux longs cheveux noirs, attachés en catogan et aux yeux vert perçant. Il avait une démarche des plus discrètes et Jim faillit ne pas le remarquer, mais il n'était pas une Sentinelle pour rien.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de Dumbledore et se pencha pour lui dire quelque chose tout bas.

"- Ils ont manqué la deuxième lettre de rappel, Dumbledore ! Je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement ! Il se passe quelque chose !" dit le jeune homme de telle manière que seul Dumbledore (et Jim) ne l'entend.

Le directeur fronça les sourcils, mais il répondit avec une voix (aussi basse que celle du jeune homme) des plus rassurantes.

"- Nous en reparlerons à la réunion ce soir, mais je pense qu'ils ont du juste couper le contact avec nous, c'était sans doute dangereux de communiquer."

Le jeune homme le regarda un moment avant de se redresser et il remarqua enfin la présence des deux étrangers. Il s'approcha d'eux.

"- Je suis Harry Potter, le professeur de Défenses Contre Les Forces du Mal," se présenta-t-il avec un léger sourire, l'inquiétude qui remplissait son visage un peu plutôt disparue. "Vous devez être Jim et Blair ? Severus m'a parler de vous. Bienvenu en Angleterre."

Ils lui serrèrent la main, chaqu'un à son tout, et il prit place en face d'eux, à côté de Snape. Avant de commencer à manger, comme les autres, il se pencha vers Snape et lui fit un sourire en coin.

"- Je vois ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure !" dit-il pas assez bas pour que Jim ne l'entende.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel avant de regarder le jeune homme d'un air exaspéré. Mais Harry ne s'en soucia pas, il se servit un des plats devant lui, qu'il ne toucha pas. Il reporta son attention sur Jim et Blair, sachant que personne d'autre ne les écoutait.

"- Vous savez, si vous vous sentez perdus, vous pouvez venir demander de l'aide, et je ne me trompe pas en disant cela pour tout le personnel, je pense, ils seront enchantés de vous aider," dit-il. "Pour ma part, étant élevé dans le monde Moldu, je peux comprendre que l'on est perdu la première fois qu'on arrive dans le mode sorcier."

Les deux américains acquiescèrent et il décida enfin de manger le contenu de son assiette et ils firent de même.

Durant le repas, Jim observa bien tout le monde présent. Il remarqua alors une interaction un peu bizarre entre Harry et Snape. Cela lui faisait penser à quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas a y mettre le doit dessus.

-------------TTTT((((((((((((((((TTTT))))))))))))))))TTTT--------------

Apparemment Dumbledore avait informé Harry qu'ils allaient participer à la réunion de l'Ordre, car celui ci les accompagna à travers le dédale des couloirs du château. Tout le long du chemin, le jeune homme leur montrait les différents coins qui valaient le coup d'oeil.

Et dire qu'ils allaient devoir apprendre à trouver leur chemin seuls dans ce labyrinthe.

Oui, tout ce qu'ils allaient devoir apprendre ! Jim ne savait s'ils allaient rester dans ce monde ou même juste rester en contact, mais ils étaient tous les deux curieux comme des gamins de découvrir ce nouveau lieu.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent devant une statue de Griffon. Tous les trois savaient que c'était l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Ils montèrent l'escalier après que Harry ait donné le mot de passe.

"- entrez, entrez ! On n'attendait plus que vous," fit le directeur dès qu'il les vit.

De personnes qui étaient là lors du repas, n'étaient présents que McGonagall et Snape.

Blair et Jim prirent place un peu à l'écart des autres, tandis que Dumbledore les présentait. Mais il laissa les autres se présenter.

"- Blair et Jim viennent d'une ville Moldu des USA," fit le directeur.

"- J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller me promener sur les plages de la Floride," soupira une femme à côté d'eux. "Nymphadora Tonks, appelée plus communément Tonks, enchantée de vous connaître."

Le _'communément'_ sonnait plutôt comme: _'si vous m'appelez par mon prénom, vous allez le regretter'_.

Le jeune homme assis à côté d'elle eut un gloussement.

"- Et moi je suis Charlie Weasley," fit-il. "Son fiancé et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas facile tous les jours avec elle."

Il reçut un coup fictif mais pas moins douloureux derrière la tête.

"- Aie, ça fait mal!" sourit-il, mais redevint plus sérieux en continuant. "Je suis, si on peut dire ça comme ça, un représentant de la famille Weasley."

"- Maugrey Fol-Œil, ex-auror, représentant de ministère," fit le vieil homme.

Si Jim se souvenait bien, auror était quelque peu équivalent du flic.

"- Aujourd'hui nous sommes dans un cadre relativement restreint," annonça Dumbledore. "Car d'un côté nous avons à parler du dernier raid de Voldemort, et de la disparition de deux de nos hommes, et de l'autre côté de l'arrivé de nos deux invités. Aussi, je pense que l'on pourrait commencer par cette dernière nouvelle."

Il parlait et Blair s'aperçut qu'il allait devoir tout expliqué lui-même, ou laisser la parole à Jim. _'Moi-même ce serait mieux je pense'_ se dit-il. Et le regard que lui lança Dumbledore le fit comprendre que c'était temps de prendre la parole.

"- Quand le professeur Dumbledore a dit que l'on venait des USA, il voulait dire du côté moldu du pays, pas sorcier," commença Blair.

Il était décidé de leur dire la vérité. Dumbledore leur faisait confiance, Severus aussi, alors qui était-il pour protester.

"- Il y a 24 heures encore je ne savais pas que j'étais un sorcier," continua-t-il tandis que les autres buvaient presque ses paroles.

"- Je savais, cependant, depuis un moment déjà, que j'étais Chaman, et Guide," dit-il avant de se taire pour voir leurs réactions.

Son père, Dumbledore et Jim faisaient comme lui. Harry avait les sourcils froncés, il semblait déjà connaître la nouvelle, mais il paraissait comprendre quelque chose tout à coup. L'homme à l'œil bizarre était mécontent. Jim le sentait, et Blair le savait d'instinct. McGonagall avait lancé un regard surpris au directeur, mais n'eut aucune réponse.

Tonks et Charlie se regardèrent un instant.

"- alors vous êtes une sentinelle, Jim ?" demanda la jeune femme. "C'est un don rare, mais il y a des gens qui le possèdent."

"-Comment ça se fait que vous ne saviez pas que vous étiez un sorcier ?" demanda Fol-Œil d'un ton bourru.

Blair fronça les sourcils. Il s'était lui-même demandé cela.

"- Je ne sais pas vraiment," fit-il. "Mais peut être le fait que ma mère et moi on voyageait beaucoup, tout le temps en fait, y est pour quelque chose. Après tout, on était en déplacement un peu partout dans le monde avant que je ne m'inscrive à l'université à Cascade."

"- Votre mère est une moldue, n'est ce pas ?" demanda Charlie.

Après tout, quelle mère sorcière n'enverrait pas son fils dans une école pour renforcer ses dons.

"- Elle l'est," fit Blair.

"- Né de parents moldus," fit McGonagall.

"- Mon père ne l'est pas," dit Blair, rentrant sur un terrait glissant.

Il ne savait pas si Severus voulait ou pas révéler la vérité à propos de la relation qui existait entre eux.

"- Il aurait pu..." commença quelqu'un.

"- Il ne savait pas que j'existais jusqu'à il y a quelque temps," rétorqua Blair, ne voulant que les autres critiquent son parent retrouvé.

"- Erreur de jeunesse," marmonna Fol-Œil.

Jim l'entendit et se tendit, n'appréciant pas du tout qu'on appelle Blair ainsi. Mais cette fois ci, il n'était pas le seul à entendre.

"- J'aimerais que tu évites, Fol-Œil, de commenter mes faits et gestes," grogna Snape, "et en plus insulter ma famille."

Fol-Œil fronça les sourcils, fixant Snape avec un regard noir. Charlie, Toks et McGonagall ne purent retenir leurs mâchoires de tomber. Dumbledore et Harry avaient les mêmes sourires qui faisaient peur : trop joyeux pour le bien des autres.

Snape attendait les réactions des autres, les regardant avec un sourcil levé, comme pour dire _'Osez réagir de travers et vous le regreterez'_.

McGonagall ferma sa bouche avec petit bruit sec. Elle ne dit rien, elle n'aimait peut être pas Snape ou plutôt ils avaient une rivalité entre leurs maisons, mais elle n'allait critiquer son collègue.

Tonks et Charlie ne savaient quoi dire.

Harry avait toujours son sourire.

Dumbledore avait les yeux qui brillaient.

Blair et Jim étaient amusés, même si dans le cas de Jim cela ne se voyait pas.

"- Hum, bref, nous devrons continuer, certains d'entre nous avons cour demain matin !" fit Harry pour interrompre ce silence qui semblait peser de plus en plus sur l'assistance.

"- En effet," fit Dumbledore à son tour. "Donc, nous avons du rapatrier le fils de Severus Hogwarts car Voldemort, on ne sait comment a su son existence, et vous savez ce dont il est capable."

Blair et Jim virent les autres échanger des regards désolés.

"- Je disais, donc, qu'ils resterons là le temps que Blair apprenne utiliser ses pouvoirs et pour qu'on le protège."

Ensuite, ils parlèrent un peu des choses et d'autres qui avaient à voir avec l'arrivé des deux hommes, avant de dériver vers la dernière attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres et enfin un silence s'installa dans le bureau. Jim remarqua alors l'état tendu de Harry.

Et il su tout de suite que ce qui allait suivre ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

"- Je ne sais si vous le savez tous," commença Dumbledore," mais deux de nos plus importants membres manquent à l'appel. J'ai envoyé Remus et Sirius il y a deux mois à une mission de surveillance dans les profondeurs de la Forêt Interdite. Ils doivent rentrer que dans un mois à peu près, mais ils devaient nous donner signe chaque quatre jours. Or, Harry n'a plus de nouvelles d'eux depuis plus de deux semaines. Nous les avions prévenus, que s'il était trop dangereux pour eux de communiquer avec nous, ils devaient couper toute communication, mais ils devaient alors envoyer un message par un moyen spécial pour nous en prévenir."

"- Je n'ai fourni à Lupin qu'une fiole de potion Tue-Loup puisqu'ils ne devaient rester là-bas qu'un mois au plus," dit Snape avec un froncement de sourcils. "Tant que Black peut se transformer, il peut s'en passer à la pleine lune."

Il avait dit ça sur un ton des plus sérieux, sans habituel sarcasme.

Jim eut tout à coup l'impression qu'il disait cela plus pour rassurer quelqu'un que pour informer.

-----------S?S?S?S?((((((((((((((((Severus/?))))))))))))))))S?S?S?S?----------(**_2_**)

La réunion n'avait duré plus longtemps après leur conversation sur Lupin et Black. Snape se trouvait maintenant dans son salon, debout devant la cheminée, fixant le feu des yeux.

Son amant s'était débrouillé pour aller se doucher en premier et seul (**_3_**). Severus savait que celui ci n'était pas d'humeur et qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup.

Il eut un léger coup sur la porte et il se tourna vers elle avant de donner l'autorisation d'entrer.

Quelques secondes plus tard il vit Blair et Jim rentrer en fermant la porte derrière eux. Au même moment il sentit la présence de son amant derrière lui.

Sa seule pensée sur le moment fut, _'mince, je ne le leur ai pas encore dit'_.

-------------JBJBJBJBJB((((((((((((((((Jim/****/Blair))))))))))))))))JBJBJBJBJB--------------

Blair et Jim furent tous les deux _'escortés'_ jusqu'à leurs appartements mais ils avaient déjà prit la décision d'aller parler à Severus ce soir là. Ils se souvenaient assez bien du chemin jusqu'à ses appartement à lui pour ne pas avoir à demander leur chemin. Et puis, ce n'était pas si loin que ça.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent devant le portrait qui cachait l'entrée de l'appartement en question, Jim fronça les sourcils.

"- Est-ce que ton père t'a dit qu'il vivait avec quelqu'un ?" demanda-t-il à Blair avant qu'ils ne frappent à la porte.

"- Non, pourquoi ? Qu'est c que tu as entendu ?"

"- Il y a deux battements de cœur dans ses appartements, dont un semble être sous la douche," fit Jim.

Blair fronça les sourcils.

"- Tu sais, on n'a pas vraiment pu lui parler auparavant. Il n'a peut être pas eut le temps ni l'occasion de nous le dire."

Jim haussa les épaules et frappa à la porte.

Ils rentrèrent au même moment que la deuxième personne des appartements pénétrait à son tour dans la pièce.

-------------TTTT((((((((((((((((TTTT))))))))))))))))TTTT--------------

Quand Harry rentra dans la pièce après sa douche spéciale _'repise-en-forme'_ il ne put rater trois regards qui le fixaient, deux surpris, un insistant. Il ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un _'oups'_ mi-désolé, mi-amusé.

Il était habillé avec des vêtements d'intérieur, les cheveux encore mouillés lui descendant le long du dos. Mais il savait que même sans cela on pouvait comprendre qu'il vivait ici.

Il jura intérieurement, il aurait du insister que Severus dise le plus vite possible à son fils qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Maintenant ce sera la galère à expliquer.

"- Bien, je suppose que l'on ne va pas rester ainsi toute la soirée," dit-il enfin, rompant ici aussi le silence.

Il avait crée cette situation, il devait s'en sortir.

"- Je pense qu'une boisson ne nous fera pas de mal," rajouta-t-il. "Jim, Blair ?"

Il savait que Severus prenait du whisky. Lui-même aimait bien goûter de temps en temps à cette boisson, mais il préférait la plupart du temps un vin doux sucré et sec.

Il s'approcha de la petite table où quelques bouteilles étaient posées.

"- Donc je pense qu'une explication sera la bienvenue."

------------------------

à suivre

--------------------------

**_1_**- **_S_**: hinhinhin, et qui est ce qui va participer aux expériences scientifiques du diabolique professeur Blair S?

**_2-_** **_S_**: ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas encore compris qui c'est qui est avec Sev!

**_3-_** **_S:_** a mon avis il aurait bien aimé d'y aller avec lui...


End file.
